A Collection of Voldemort Stories
by Nuclear Cookie
Summary: This is just a bunch of little oneshot things that I have and will write. T rating for content not posted yet.
1. A Love Story

I have decided to write a collection of Voldemort short stories/poems/things. Here is the first one: it's kind of mushy. But the rest is different.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Love's Last Curse **

I walk through her house

She lives here

She with James Potter:

That arrogant Gryffindor

Insane worshipper of the Phoenix

Unworthy of my Lily.

He with his glasses

His spiteful smirk.

His clever wandwork.

But why should I recite poetry to her, she who cannot hear me? She thinks I hate her. She thinks that I am cruel and evil. She does not understand true glory.

She likes that bigheaded bastard Potter.

She cannot see past the spell he entwines about her. She refuses to see that I, Lord Voldemort, greatest wizard of all time, do love her.

She is the only thing that could be a heart in me.

And so now I walk.

I never get bothered by hypocritcal situations, never worry about good and evil. Philosophy is for the weak, the strong need only use brains and power, not twisted words.

But now I wonder how she sees me.

I go to kill her son, a threat to me. That is as it should be. I will not allow myself to die.

Except for her sake.

But she is a Gryffindor. And so I wonder if she does not still posses that age-old thinking that killing a loved one would cause her to hate the killer.

I think. Would I hate the one who would kill her?

Yes, I would. She is mine, and mine alone to kill.

Aha- see that fool James Potter flying down the stairs. I raise m wand. I kill the stinking idiot who has stolen my Lily's heart and soul.

I go up the stairs, and find my sweet Lily standing by that bed, her son held tight. The living reminder of her scorn of me.

I plead with her, beg her to save herself. She refuses.

I have no choice: I kill her.

She falls to the ground, and I walk close, and touch her eyelids. She in death does not recoil.

I kiss her lips, the only time that I ever shall.

I step back.

I kill the boy.

PAIN! PAIN! I HATE THE PAIN!

Why is there pain? Why is my body gone? Why am I mist, less that spirit, not a ghost? Why is that cursed baby crying? Is this my love's cold revenge on me? Why do I hurt? Why do I shriek, cry, yell?

Why cannot I live?

I flee this house, my Lily's house. I send it down in shards about me. I howl with inhuman despair.

Why have you cursed me for loving you?


	2. Voldemort's Theme Song

Disclaimer: I own none of Harry Potter. And the song is my own made up tune which might in someways resemble an existing song, but I doubt it.

Voldemort's theme song. Very fun.

**Voldemort's Theme Song (which actually has a tune!) **

I am so bold,

As I grow old,

Sweet Voldemort am I!

The handsomest-

The fanciest-

The wonderfullest one!

Oh...

I am Lord Voldemort!

Some call me the Dark Lord.

Or You-Know-Who,

Whoop-dee-doo!

Or even that really long one.

Thaat...goooees...

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

Not be named no more.

For if ever there was such a bore

It was the old House Gryffiindor

But I came not from there

A Parselmouth am I

The best!

I can outstrip the rest.

Oh...

My name is still too feared to speak

Unless it is by those

Who shriek and shriek and shriek no more

Cause I am called Lord Voldemort!

(Some say it Voldemorrrr...)

Oh...

If you ask me what I hate I'll say

The Potter boy who should pay

The agelong debt of death to me

Cause I'm Lord Voldemort!

I'm Voldemort the Lord!

The nightmare of your dreams.

I savor all your frightened screams

Till you can scream no more

Cause I'm Lord Voldemorrrrrr...!

Oh...

Lord Voldemort is here!

All cheer!

I wish you all a scarrrrry New Year!

And while you skreek and shriek and squeak-

I'll kill you off tommorow!

For right now, I'm afraid, I really have to borrow

The death that was denied to me

Oh so long ago!

By that Potter boy who I hate

And whose death is decades late

Oh...

All bow down to Voldemort

Or You-Know-Who

If you shampoo

Cause I won't give you Obliviate

I'l help you emolliate

The great

Meee!

(And yes, folks, I know that wasn't the right word there...)


	3. How Voldemort Got His Name

**How Voldemort Got His Name**

A boy of twelve sat alone in the Hogwarts library. He had little desire to keep his name, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_- he thought disgustedly, and was trying to think of a new one.

He decided on an anagram of his own name, and began spelling things out.

_Mad Medielvo Morti_

No, he decided, too strange. And it was slightly insane.

_Dire Davdolo Marlomt_

Too weird. Tom thought with a shake of his head.

_Lord Dileromavtom_

Closer.

_Lord Vodiler Momat_

Closer yet.

_Lord Voldemortima_

Too girlish.

_Lord Voldimortame_

It was too long! Tom felt close to tears. How was he ever going to think of a good name?

Lord Voldimort sounded like a good name. But what on earth was he to do with the extra E,M,A?

Then he had an idea.

_Voldemort, Voldimort_

They both looked all right.

_Lord Voldemort Aim_

No, Aim definitely wouldn't do.

_Aim_

_Ima_

_Mia_

_Ami_

Wait a second...

_Ami_

_Am I?_

_Am I Lord Voldemort?_

_I am Lord Voldemort!_

Satisfied, Tom grinned. It was not a prefect anagram, but he was content.

"Soon," he whispered. "Wizards will learn to fear that name."


End file.
